naruto uzumaki: the being born of lightning and phantoms
by demon of the hidden leaf
Summary: when Zeus and melinoe enter the elemental nations there memories are locked away and they live as namikaze minato and uzumaki kushina after the birth of their son Naruto they finally learn the others true identity. now read what happens to Naruto as his father is god of the sky and his mother is the goddess of ghosts.


Naruto uzumaki : a being born of lightning and phantoms.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Percy Jackson my story is fanfiction and should be treated as such all rights to their respective owners.

**Chapter 1: the calm before the storm**

Zeus was not having a good day. Hera was being her bitchy self Apollo was gallivanting round the world not caring for his job Ares was consorting with Aphrodite and he was bored.

Seriously why did I trick Hades and land this job Zeus thought to him. His brothers Poseidon and Hades had less work than him and he was supposed to be king!

I need a vacation he thought to himself. But where to go he mused his dimension was pretty boring and he couldn't go to the soul kings universe after last time.

I wonder if Ares still has the portal to the elemental nations. With that last thought Zeus went off to find his wayward son.

**Scene change**

Melinoe was bored there was no other way to say it. Her father was moaning about his brother's treachery and not being allowed on Olympus and the furies were messing with Tantalus again.

Urghh I need a vacation she thought to herself. I wonder if dad left the portal to the elemental nations open again. And so she made her way to her father's throne and sure enough her dumbass of a dad had left the portal open. Well that takes care of that problem she said to herself and rushed into the portal.

**Scene change**

(25 years later)

Minato namikaze the yondaime hokage and konoha's kiiroi senku stared at his wife as she was giving birth to his son. Having regained his memories as Zeus on his twentieth birthday he was conflicted on weather to keep his unborn son in the elemental nations or take him back to his dimension as whilst there were no monsters in this land the enemy ninja more than made up for that fact. This was especially so due to the fact that he was hated by iwa for his actions during the third shinobi war.

**Kushina pov**

Kushina was pissed. No only was she giving birth the kyubbi that was sealed within her was fighting to leave her body and go on the war path. Having regained her memories as melinoe she was happy to keep the beast sealed but was conflicted about telling minato her true identity after all as soon as she gave birth she would have to leave due to her father finding out where she had been these past 25 years. She was glad her little naruto would have his father there for him at the very least.

**Time skip**

Melinoe was lying besides the recently born naruto cursing the masked ninja who said he was madara uchiha. She was worrying about the fact the kyubi had been ripped from the seal and worried about minato fighting this madara. She decided she would tell minato next time she saw him all about her true form and capabilities.

**Zeus pov**

Zeus was furious. Not only did this masked uchiha threaten his son he then ripped the kyubbi from his wife and sealed her fate after all even the uzumaki vitalitie could only heal so much.

It was this that pissed him off for he knew he had to leave back to Olympus as soon as naruto was born and he now knew that naruto would be an orphan. He couldn't even take him to his domain seeing as Hera would wail on him for having another demigod and Poseidon and Hades would get angsty.

**Time skip**

Zeus watched as kushina held the kyubbi with her chakra chains and silently grieved for the burden he was about to place on his son.

Zeus went through the 24 hand sign required and called out the technique **reaper death seal!** Instantly the form of the shinigami appeared behind Zeus as he drew the complex seal array on his son's stomach. Melinoe in a lapse second of concentration allowed her chakra chains to slip allowing the kyubbi to send his claw forward intent on piercing the child to stop himself being sealed.

Seeing this both Zeus and melinoe jumped in front of the claw allowing them to be pierced to stop the beast from harming there son.

Finishing the seal Zeus sealed the kyubbi into his son along with the remainder of his and his wife's chakra. Melinoe said naruto grow up big and strong and don't be a fussy eater make friends it doesn't have to be many just some you can trust. Minato melinoa softly intoned I'm sorry for not telling you this but I'm not mortal I'm a goddess more specifically melinoe goddess of ghosts.

Zeus looked on gobsmacked he was married to his brother's daughter?!

Erm right he shakily replied I've not been totally honest either see I'm in the same boat as you.

Zeus looking at melinoe's gobsmacked expression chuckled before continuing the truth is he stated I'm Zeus.

At this point in time due to her injuries and this revolution melinoa lost consciousness and her alternate life as kushina uzumaki came to an end.

Zeus looked carefully at his son his golden blond hair with tints of black electric blue eyes and the whisker marks and thought to himself well shit. And with that last thought minato namikaze died.

**Hi guys erm this is my first fanfiction so not sure if this is any good anyway pm me with thoughts ideas on how to progress should naruto be a full god and if so what will be his domain **

**Next chapter will be a summary of up to his 16 birthday just after the pain invasion **

**Anyway the demon of the leaf out!**


End file.
